


Sleepy love

by hellareyna



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon couples, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Sweet, carmillapocalypse, clean, different timeline, sleeping, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellareyna/pseuds/hellareyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura can't fall asleep. Takes place in AU where they did not leave upon tremors/earthquakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy love

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the Carmillapocalypse on Tuesgay. Wow, this makes no sense out of context. Hope you like it! ^_^

Laura laid wide awake with her eyes wide open not drifting towards sleep, but instead feeling as awake as ever. She stared up at her blank white ceiling bored with her thoughts wanting to sleep. Feeling a shiver of cold go down her she pulled the duvet towards her. Carmilla groaned in disapproval. After the events of with the dean and the mouth touching Laura had decided to push their two beds together. Citing her reasoning to be just to save room, when Perry had disapprovingly found out Laura thoroughly enjoyed the arrangement. 

Her true reasons may be a bit more risqué but she didn't want Perry or Danny to dislike her and Carmilla anymore. Anyway, she liked her closeness to her girlfriend in this situation. It gave her comfort.

Laura kept thinking all these thoughts but still sleep wouldn't come. Did Carmilla really need sleep even? Laura wondered innocently about her vampire girlfriend. Laura tried to think. Her only source supporting that vampires don't need sleep was Twilight, which Laura only watched for Kristen Stewart. 

Then so many more vampire questions popped into Laura's head, as they do when you can't sleep and it's two a.m. 

"Carmilla," Laura said in a stage whisper as she patted her on the back, "wake up! Do you even need sleep?"

Carmilla finally gave in to her lovely girlfriend's annoying tapping. She rolled over and sat up with a tired glassy look still showing in her eyes. 

"What is it cupcake?" Carmilla mumbled in her gravelly voice as she looked upon Laura's expectant face, "No. You didn't. You woke me up just to talk again didn't you?"

Laura nodded in a cute sort of way as a reply to the question that had an obvious answer. Waking Carmilla was not the best idea, especially since Carmilla could easily kill Laura, but love will have its sacrifices. Even if that sacrifice was just waking up to talk to your girlfriend. 

"Carmilla," Laura stuttered wondering how she knew such a beautiful woman, and whether to actually bug her with questions, "Carmilla, I just wanted to remind you how much I love you and that I'm so glad I know you and I'm happy just being around you and I'm." Laura kept rambling on not realizing Carmilla had fallen asleep smiling as soon as she had first paused. 

Laura stopped rambling and looked down past her knelt legs and saw her smug girlfriend's face and blushed. Even though the room was dark Laura covered her face hoping nobody would see. She giggled to herself softly. Then she laid down again and big spooned her girlfriend and wrapped her hands around her waist. This was one of those moments people said made lifetimes. Not chasing vampire queens or getting attacked at libraries, but small comforts like snuggling up to your girlfriend on dark nights. Love was a lovely gift that because a vampire had planned to kill five virgins Laura had been lucky to receive. Such odd occurrences led to Laura being the happiest she'd ever been. Oh, how happy Laura was now. 


End file.
